


pairing ficlets 01

by nina_en_wonderland



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_en_wonderland/pseuds/nina_en_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets collection. TYL.</p>
<p>1. "Punching you sounds tempting." -Chrome/Ryohei.<br/>2. "You're pretty." -Yamamoto/Chrome.<br/>3. "Please, I can't stand the lies anymore." -Yamamoto/Chrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the lion punchinist (ryohei/chrome)

_"Punching you sounds tempting."  
_

 

His face instantly dropped, jaw gaping. Him looking distinctly uncomfortable and repentant now looked like _he was going to cry._

"W-wait, _anata_ \- you can't possibly mean that!" he cried after her in increasing despair, his husky voice going frighteningly high.

Kyoko shook her head at him as he ran after the violet-haired woman's retreating back. She hummed and put a hand to her cheek. "Oh dear, Onii-chan's done it now..." she murmured.

Indeed, it wasn't often that Chrome got so angry that she threatened _domestic violence._

 

 

 


	2. the standard of beauty (yamamoto/chrome)

_"You're pretty."  
_

 

There was a pause and he blinked as she flushed lightly.

He tilted his head to one side a little and raised an eyebrow before breaking into a moment of refreshing, surprised laughter.

"Well, this is a first," he confessed, amused.

"Though men aren't usually..." he started but then changed his mind, as he reached forward to untangle her hands from clenching into her skirt and intertwined their fingers together; prompting her to look up again, biting her lip.

He grinned, glancing over her knee-length cocktail dress that matched his own pressed suit.

"I was about to say that to you though."


	3. the point of breaking (yamamoto/chrome)

_"Please, I can't stand the lies anymore."_

 

His laughter faded as she approached him.

She pressed a hand to his chest, directly above his beating heart, and his smile faltered.

She searched his eyes, searched his face and he was quiet, the careful pokerface beneath the cheerful exterior breaking in the stretching silence.

There was a reflective sadness in her eyes as she spoke,

"I think I already do enough of that for the both of us." 


End file.
